Chapter 1: Alienated
Chapter 1: Alienated is first the chapter of 5 Years Later. Plot Summary Its been five years since the Diasteroid struck Earth, and all law-enforcement across the globe is now armed with Fenton Tech to help protect humanity from supernatural threats. This leads Danny Fenton to retire his heroics and help his father, Jack Fenton, continue his work on his newest passion-project: cross-dimensional travel. After enough failed attempts to upgrade the Ghost Portal to view other worlds, Jack gives up his dream and spirals into an alcoholic depression. Danny takes it upon himself to finish the project in hopes of restoring Jack’s happiness. The upgrade is completed, and Danny takes the Specter Speeder through the portal as a test to make sure it works, in fear of disappointing his father. Danny ends up in the Null Void, and eventually runs out of power, parking the cruiser at the abandoned Rooter’s Base, unbeknownst to Danny of where he was. Ben and Rook arrive on the scene after Danny accidentally sets off an alarm. Assuming Danny is an intruder, Ben transforms into Swampfire and begins to defend the Rooter’s base. The battle continues across the Null Void which eventually attracts the attention of a Way Bad, putting the battle to a halt. Danny and Ben team up to defeat the Way Bad, and Ben agrees to take Danny back to the Plumber Base until they figure out what to do with him. Meanwhile, in Danny’s Universe, Vlad finally arrives at Earth after 5 years of being stranded in space. Details Major Events * Danny gets trapped in the Null Void after completing the Ghost Portal Upgrade. * Ben and Danny form an alliance to take down a Way Bad. * Vlad makes his way back to Earth after five years of banishment. Characters * Danny Fenton (5 Years Later Debut) * Tucker Foley (5 Years Later Debut; flashback) * Sam Manson (5 Years Later Debut; flashback; photo) * Jack Fenton (5 Years Later Debut; flashback) * Maddie Fenton (5 Years Later Debut; flashback) * Jazz Fenton (5 Years Later Debut; mentioned) * Ben Tennyson (5 Years Later Debut) * Rook Blonko (5 Years Later Debut) Villians * Way Bad (5 Years Later Debut) * Vlad Masters (5 Years Later Debut) Transformations * Swampfire (5 Years Later Debut) * Ghostfreak (5 Years Later Debut) * Echo Echo (5 Years Later Debut) * Jetray (5 Years Later Debut) * Feedback (5 Years Later Debut) * Armodrillo (5 Years Later Debut) Mythology * The first page is an abridged illustration of the Danny Phantom Theme Song. * This chapter takes place five years after Phantom Planet, the series finale of Danny Phantom. Tucker has since remained mayor, Danny's statues are showcased, and Vlad has only now returned from his banishment to space. The Disasteroid is also mentioned. * The Fenton Tech the police officers are now armed with resemble lower-grade Fenton Peelers. * Many references are made to The Rooters Arc from Ben 10: Omniverse, such as Proctor Servantis and his experimentation on children, Ben mistaking Danny for being one of those experiments, and the first half of the battle taking place in Servantis' old headquarters. * When Rook explains to Danny about the Mutant To'kustars being used to invade Earth before being sent to the Null Void, he is referring to the Ben 10: Omniverse episodes The Frogs of War. * Masters Blasters, Vlad's ghost-fighting squad used to sway the media in favor of himself, are mentioned. Errors * Rook contacts Max Tennyson to inform him that the situation has escalated. Rook addresses Max as Magister Tennyson however in 5 Years Later Max has been promoted to Magistratus in the Plumber ranks. * When Rook scans Danny in this chapter he is able to detect his Ecto-Energy. However when Ben later scans Vlad's Ecto-Energy, he says that it doesn't match anything in his files and is almost unreadable. Trivia * This chapter was released on Danny Phantom's 13th anniversary. * This is the first chapter not to feature Ben's Dimension. * Rook calls Max Tennyson Magister, despite Max being promoted to Magistratus. * Ben asking Danny if he was actually "half-dead' is a nod to Butch Hartman's recent statements that the ghosts in Danny Phantom are not actually dead people, but monsters from another dimension. This goes against tons of evidence that the original show had laid out, causing a controversy among fans. ** 5YL will not incorporate the new "ghosts are actually monsters" rule, and all of the ghost's original origin stories will be kept intact. Category:Chapters